


Disappointed

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge: Written for the following challenge prompts:<br/><span class="ljuser ljuser-name_dracoharry100"><a href="http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/"><b>dracoharry100</b></a></span>'s challenge #162 - disappointed<br/><span class="ljuser ljuser-name_hd_pots_n_porn"></span><a href="http://hd-pots-n-porn.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://hd-pots-n-porn.livejournal.com/"><b>hd_pots_n_porn</b></a>'s prompt #30 - ice lolly<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappointed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

Draco unwrapped the cherry ice lolly and slid it into his mouth slowly. He quirked an eyebrow at Harry’s expression.

“Something wrong, love?”

“You didn’t get me one?”

“I _said_ we’d share,” Draco told him. He continued licking, until Harry was unconsciously licking his lips in response. Draco kissed him, and Harry could taste the cold sweetness. Draco handed Harry the ice lolly.

“I like the strawberry ones better,” Harry said, groaning as Draco dropped to his knees and, unbuttoning Harry’s trousers, placed still-cold kisses on his stomach.

“Disappointed?”

“You’ll make it up to me,” Harry whispered, closing his eyes.


End file.
